Life Suck, now it's gotten worse
by scarletfox106
Summary: After Blood of Olympus, Trials of Apollo. The seven ships, as well as Solangelo. A new group of demi-god friends have emerged and a mysterious prophecy has been formed.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT USE!**

* * *

 **For those of you who have read my other stories, I will try and make this unlike them. I'm trying to lay down on the insanity and the gore. The cussing will never stop, (I blame my hormones for that!). I will try and make this less creepy than my other PJO stories.**

 **This takes place after the Blood of Olympus and Trials of Apollo. So the seven ships, solangelo, and Leo is back! Fetus works, and things get a whole lot weirder.**

 **Introductions:**

Scarlet Everhart: Blood red hair, bright green eyes, daughter of Apollo

Aspen Sajase- Light blonde hair, gray eyes, daughter of Athena

Jake Natri- Brown hair, green eyes, son of Demeter

Aubree (Bree) Chal- Light blonde hair, blue eyes, daughter of Hermes

Alissa (Alice) Dhattu- Black hair, blue eyes, Daughter of Hephaestus

Percy Jackson: Black hair, sea greenish-blue eyes #Percebeth

Annabeth Chase: Blonde hair, gray eyes, #Percebeth

Travis Stoll: Brown hair, blue eyes, #Tratie

Katie Gardner: Brown/blonde hair, brown eyes, #Tratie

Connor Stoll: Brown hair, blue eyes,

Leo Valdez: Brown hair, brown eyes, #Caleo

Calypso: Carmel hair, dark almond eyes, #Caleo

Jason Grace: Blonde hair, blue eyes, #Jasper

Piper McLean: Brown hair, Kaleidoscope eyes,#Jasper

Hazel Levesque: Cinnamon Brown hair, gold eyes, #Frazel

Frank Zhang: Black hair, Brown eyes, #Frazel

Will Solace: Blonde hair, blue eyes, #Solangelo

Nico Di Angelo: Black hair, Dark Brown eyes, #Solangelo

Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Light frizzy red hair, green eyes , (We don't see her much though)


	2. Demi-gods? Monsters? (Scarlet)

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY SONG I MIGHT USE!**

 **WARNING: CUSSING AND SOME KISSING**

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEP!_

I groan to the sound of my alarm clock, today was jut going to be another day of school. Another day of hoping I don't get kicked out. I sighed and turn my annoying alarm clock off. My name is Scarlet Everhart and I'm 15 years old. I have gotten kicked out of school after school after school. Along with my friends, Aspen, Jake, Bree, and Alice. I change out of my cotton white nightgown and into my boring school uniform. I put on the white short sleeve shirt and my black stockings along with the black and white plaid skirt that went down to my knees. I put my black boots as well as my black formal, coat. I put on my necklace that I always wear, it was bow and arrow, but it looked more like a cresent moon and a star attached to a thin strip of metal. I go downstairs and see my mom.

"Good Morning!" my mother says.

"Good morning mom!" I say cheerly.

My mom looked like me, red hair and green eyes, but my hair was darker and my eyes were... brighter? I'm not sure, they always seemed to be glowing. I never met my actual dad, but my mom had a boyfriend, he was just another guy my mom had met. Don't get me wrong, I like Flynn, it's just that he was a con artist and it made me feel if he actually loved me and my mom, or if this was just another one of his cons.

"Here." my mom said, putting some sasuage and bacon on my plate.

"Thanks mom!" I said, and eat my breakfast, I clear my plate and go upstairs to go brush my teeth. I look in the mirror and see my reflection. A 14 year old girl with blood red hair and bright green eyes. I sighed at the two scars at my eye, a thick, deep pale scar that ran from the bottom of my eye down to my chin., and a small scar on the corner of my lip. I frowned, _damn bears_. I brushed my teeth and left for school, kissing my mom on the cheek and saying good-bye. I took the bus to school, and met up with my friends in the hallway.

"Hey!" Alice said excitedly, she was fidgeting with some wires and her motherboard.

"I thought you fixed your motherboard." I pointed out.

"I did, but my mom got pisst at me for my grades and broke my computer." Alice said.

"Oh, well I'm sure you can fix it." I assured her.

The bell rang and we headed to gym class, we changed into light blue jerseys. the girls would practice flips and gymnastics, adn teh boys would practice football. I thought that was unfair, but it wasn't worth arguing.

"Hey girls!" a voice said.

I turned around to see Nadia, a girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes, she was wearing the same outfit as I was, but it look cuter on her. I frowned, I didn't like Nadia, she had this weird aura around her, it was creepy.

"Hello Nadia." I politly say.

"Nadia." Alice said, more foucused on her motherboard.

"I was thinking we could do something, want to battle?" she asked.

"Wait what? Battle?" I asked.

"Basketball." she said reprounuciating.

"Umm, we finished that unit." I muttered.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever then." she walked away.

Alice frowned, "I really hate her." she mumbled.

"I do too. Where's Bree?" I asked, looking around for my blonde haired friend.

"Oh, she's talking with the teacher. Something about not putting itching powder in the gym uniforms." Alice said.

I sighed, "Let's go bail her out."

Alice and I went to the teacher's office, where Bree was there just smirking.

"Yes, what can I help you girls?" he asked Alice and I.

"What's going on?" I asked. I knew what was going on, but I decided to play dumb.

"Well, you friend here, poured itching powder on some of the gym uniforms." Mr. Murito said.

I fake gasped, "No she didn't. She wouldn't do that? Would you Bree?" I said in fake shock, we had played this game that it was second nature to us.

"I would do that! Mr. Murito, you've got the wrong person, I didn't do it!" she fake pleaded.

"Oh Mr. Murito, please, she didn't do that. I saw the person who did it!" Alice said.

"Oh really? Who would that be?" the teacher asked.

"It was Nadia!" she said.

He sighed, but we were all giving puppy dog eyes, "Fine. Nadia will get detention. I'll go talk to her, now go practice." he said.

We left, and we heard Nadia's name being called. We high-fived each other. We started practing flips, which we all failed at. Just then Nadia stalked up to us, her face red.

"What the heck?!" she demanded.

"I beg your pardon?" Aspen asked, she had been gone when the incident happened but we filled her in, she was playing a dumb blonde.

"You will pay!" she screech, she turned into... a wolf?

I didn't have time to registure that, Jake came over to us, "What the hell did you do?" he yelled at me.

She charged at us, "YOU WILL PAY!"

I stood in front of my friends, "I think not!" I snarled.

She snarled back, "You can't defeat me puny halfblood." she snapped.

"We'll se about that!" I said, for some reason I grabbed my necklace, it turned into a silver bow, shaped like a cresent and the arrow had a silver tipped.

The wolf backed away, but she still growled, "You'll never win halfblood!"

"I beg to disagree." I snapped, I shot the arrow, it hit her stomach, it didn't kill her but it gave us a opportunity to get the Hades out of there, "Let's move!" I yelled.

"Agreed!" Alice said, she threw something and the wall blew up.

We ran outside and ran far enough from the school, from then, we called a taxi, we got in.

"Where can I get y'all too?" the taxi driver asked gruffly.

"Um..." I didn't really have a place in mind, but an adress that I didn't know popped up in my head, "Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141Long Island, New York 11954." I said.

"Where are we going?" Aspen asked.

"I have absolutly no idea. I don't know where that adress is, it just popped in my head." I explained.

"What's with your necklace?" Alice asked.

I looked at my necklace, which thankfully turned back into a necklace, I put it back on my neck, "Again, I have no idea..."

"Woah..." Jake muttered, "It's so pretty."

Bree laughed, "Jake, it a forest, we've been to a bunch."

"Yeah, but still wow..."

We busted out laughing, we stopped all of a sudden, "Uh, are you sure this is where you wanna go?" the taxi driver asked.

We looked out the window, we saw a hill, but there was nothing on the hill. It was just a plain forest.

"Yes." I said, I shoved a ten dollar bill in his hand and my friends piled out, he drove away.

"Uh... it's just a forest Scarlet. There's nothing here!" Bre said gesturing around her.

I walked up the hill, "Hey Scarlet, where are you going! Hey wait up!" Bree said scrambling after me.

The others followed me, I was staring a pine tree, a dumb pine tree.

"Scar, why are we staring at a pine tree?" Aspen asked me.

"No really why? It's just a dumb pine tree." Bree pointed out.

"Hey! It's life! It is not 'just a dumb pine tree'" Jake argued.

Jake and Bree started arguing over nature and life.

"Okay, you two. Stop arguing!" Aspen said calmly.

Grr, grr. My eyes narrowed, "Do you hear that?" I asked.

It was quiet, grr, grr. We saw Nadia/Wolf Girl appear from the trees.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Aspen asked.

"Imma fast wolf hun." she growled.

I grabbed my necklace again, the chain wrapped around my arm like a python, and turned into the moon bow again. Before I could load an arrow she lunged at me, she bit my shoulder.

"Arggg! Damn it!" I growled.

"Hey! Wolf girl!" Bree said.

The wolf turned it's head at Bree, who was holding a thick metal staff, it had a golden blub on top of it and it looked like a cane, where she got it, who knows. She lunged at her, but mid-air she got stabbed by Aspen who was holding a spear with a bronze tip. She howled in pain and staggered to the ground.

"So... is she dead?" Alice asked. The wolf's eyes shot open and snarled, she was wounded but she wasn't dead, "Well that answers my question!" she threw another explosion at the wolf.

The smoke cleared and Nadia Wolf's fur was burn but she wasn't dead. Bree hit her in the face with the staff, Nadia was hurt badly, she lunged at Aspen and bit her arm.

"ACHK!" Aspen yelled.

Suddenly a bunch of vines and twigs started to wrap around Nadia Wolf, it pulled her off Aspen who then stab the she-wolf. Nadia squirmed out of the vines and lunged at Jake, who was trying to control the vines, she bit his leg before Bree thwaked her again. She fell off him with whimper, we were all pretty beat up, and my shoulder was bleeding so was Aspen's arm, and Jake's leg. Her eyes looked at each of us, she bloody, her fur was burned, but she wasn't tired. She lunged at Bree.

"Bree!" I shouted, but it was too late Nadia lunged, she lunged for her neck, but Bree swated at her and her hand was only injured.

"Hey! Don't pick on my friends!" Alice yelled and Nadia lunged, bitting her side, but Alice managed to throw a bomb in her bomb.

Alice scrambled away as Nadia's mouth blew up in smoke, I shot a silver arrow at Nadia and she yelped and dissapeared into dust. We were all bloddy, panting and worn out, my vision started to turn black, I heard faint sounds of yelling before it all went black.

* * *

I woke up a groan, my shoulder felt like it was ice, and it hurt like Hades, just an unsettling one. I started to sit, but someone pushed me back down.

"Don't get up. It'll hurt more." he said.

I looked at him, he had surfer-body, shaggy blond hair, and blue eyes, and had an athletic build. He was dressed casually in a T-shirt and shorts.

I frowned, "Don't tell me what to do, Solace." I said, why did I call him Solace? I have no idea in Hades.

I sat up in my bed and the other's were already awake. I winced in pain as my shoulder felt like it was getting dunked in ice.

"Scarlet! Finnaly you're awake! Oh my god I was so worried about you!" Alice squeaked.

I laughed, "I'm fine Kitty. Where's Trickster?" I asked looking around for Bree.

"She's getting a tour of the camp with Jake and . Their injuries are weren't as bad." Solace said, giving me a strange look for the nicknames.

"Oh okay. How Kit- I mean Alice?" I asked.

"I'm fine! My rib cage hurts though..." Alice said wincing in pain.

Solace sighed, "Does no one listen to me?" he muttered.

"Only the pateints Will." I said, I guess he didn't expect an answer becuase he looked a bit surprised.

"Uh.. I'll go get Chiron and um the others.." he then ran off.

"Skittish a bit? How did you know his name anyway?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, "Same answer, I have no idea."

Aspen, Bree, and Jake came back with some boy with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, elf-like face, normally with a mischievous and impish smile on his face, and a diminutive stature with a slim and relatively scrawny build.

"Scarlet!" Aspen said and rushed to give me a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Aspen, ow, shoulder." I muttered and she let go.

"Oops, sorry." she said.

I laughed and shook my head, she ran to give Alice a hug, a gentle one. Bree came over to me, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hey, you feeling better?" she asked me.

"Yeah, how's your hand?" I asked.

She shrugged, "It's fine, more or less."

Jake come over to me from Alice, "Hey." he said.

"Hey Jay." I said.

He rolled his eyes at his nickname, "Didn't I tell you _**not**_ to call me that?"

"Dude, you grabbed a freaking wolf with vines. Besides it fits your nature personality." Aspen pointed out.

Someone knocked and we all looked. Several people were standing in the doorway.

"Hey welcome to.." started a young man, with disheveled, jet black hair, swept to one side as if he just gotten a walk to the beach and bright sea green eyes.

"Camp Half-blood." I said absent-mindly.

"How did you know that?" asked a boy with sky blue eyes, close-cropped blond hair and a small scar on the corner of his lip his face was kind and gentle but looked a little sad, he eyes my scar on my lip which was identical to his.

"Okay, one stop asking me that. Two, if I knew that Jason, I probably wouldn't have enter camp attacked by a fucking wolf!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Uh.. Scarlet you shoul-" Will started.

"Will, don't tell me what to do. Again, I already told you that." I snapped.

It was quiet for a while, till Alice broke the silence, "Um.. so.. why are we here?" she asked.

"You're here becuase this is the only safe haven for demigods, like yourselfs." a girl said, she looked like a typical California girl, except her stormy gray eyes ruined the image.

"Demigods as in...?" Bree asked.

"Half god, half mortal." I said in usion with a boy with black hair that always looks like he just got out of bed and olive skin.

"If anyone asked me how I knew that, I am going to lose my temper becuase I have absolutly no idea okay?" I snapped crossing my arms.

"What parent do you ahve right now? Mom or dad?" asked a very beautiful girl of Native American descent, with chocolate-brown hair that was cut choppy and unevenly, and had thin strands braided down on the sides, her eyes seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green, and she was dressed in a fleece snowboarding jacket, faded jeans, and hiking boots.

"Dad." all of my friends, except me, said in unsion.

Then everyone looked at me, "The oppisite, mom." I said.

"Well, that means a goddes will be claiming you all," said an African American with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes, "And a god will claim you." she said gesturing to me.

"Who knows Scarlet, you might be a girl of the big three." the latino said.

"How about we just wait till I get claimed before we get to any asusmption. That work for you Leo?" I asked the latino.

"Do you remember anything from here? Since you know us all, maybe you had a bit fo your memory erased, that's happened before." asked a boy with a large and stocky frame. He is looks in Asian decent and has a babyish face with brown eyes and close-cropped black hair.

I shook my head, "I don't know Frank. If I had gotten my memory erased, why just a part of it? Hera either takes all of it or none of it." I said plainly.

"That's true." said the young man with the black hair and sea coloured eyes.

Jason agreed with him, "Yeah. It's either none or all."

"You and Percy should know." I said blankly again looking up at the ceiling.

"Okaaaay, you are really starting to creep me out Scarlet." Leo said.

"Well, can someone introuduce us to you boys and girls." Jake asked.

"That's Percy, he's the boy with black hair sea green eyes, that's Jason, he's the one who looks like Will sorta, there's Annabeth, she the girl that looks like Aspen, thy probably half sisters or something, Leo is the latino, Frank's the one who looks asian, no offense Frank." I said.

"No problem, I am a bit chinese." he said.

"Let's see... there's Piper, the girl the girl with the kaleidoscope eyes, Hazel girl with the cinnamon hair, there's Nico, he's the one who looks like death himself, again no offense." I said, he shrugged, "And there's Will in which we all should know."

"Uh-huh... and you know them all?" Alice asked me.

"Yes. At least decently, I know what they look like, personality, history, quests, and their fatal flaw." I said counting it off on my fingers.

It was silent and looked up, they all look either freaked out since I sounded like a stalker, amazed on how I possibly know that, or plain out worried that Hera might have wiped someone else memory _again_.

"Uh... okaaaay. Um, next topic. How do we know our godly parent as you so say?" Aspen asked.

"They'll claim you." Percy said.

"Sorry Perce." I said, he winced at that name, "1. gods are suppose to claim their children at 13, you made them swear on th rive styx for that, 2. it's a bit too late. Jake, Bree, Alice, and I are all 15, Aspen's 14, but still, we should have been claimed already.

"Then, you'll probably get claimed today or tommrow." Nico said.

"Can someone tell us which gods and goddes you're talking about?" Bree asked.

Annabeth explained the greek gods and goddess and how they were real, stuff I already knew. I didn't how I knew that stuff, I just did.

"So magic exist?" Alice asked.

"More or less." Annabeth said.

"Cool! So it's like Scarlet's necklace!" she said excitedly.

They looked at me, "Your necklace?" Percy asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I got up from the bed and stood on the wood floor. I took off my necklace and it wrapped around my arm like a python, then turned into a silver crescent moon bow and star point arrows in a silver and gold quiver that was attached to my back.

"I thought she was a virgin goddess." Nico said looking at my bow.

"She _is._ So that means..." Percy started.

"Means what?" Aspen asked.

"I have a feeling I know who your godly father is." Will said.

I just shrugged, my bow and arrows shrank back into a necklace and I attached it around my neck, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said waving my hand off and sitting on the bed next to Aspen, "Can you just give us a tour?"


	3. Capture the Flag (Scarlet)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY SONG I MIGHT USE**

 **WARNING: CUSSING, VIOLENCE**

* * *

We had finished the tour, and I found it absolutly boooorrrring! The others of course found it facinating. We went to Hermes' cabin, it was loud and obnoxious.

"Hey, Travis, Connor! We've got newcomers." Percy yelled.

My friends and I were looking around the cabin, it was messy and dirty.

"Heya, what's your name?" Connor asked me, he was tall and skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hangs in his blue eyes.

I look at him, my arms cross, and my friends stay silent. I frown and look up and down wondering if I can trust this guy, I look at his brother which looks the exact same, but he was a little taller. I look back and forth from them.

"What's she doing?" Travis asked.

The others shrugged, I continue to... is glare the right word... at Connor. My fingers drum my upper arm, my head cocks to one side slightly.

Connor grins, "Like what you see?" he joked.

My lips part slightly and my nails claw into my arm.

"Bad move..." Jake whispered.

Connor just laughs, "Doesn't look like it. She's seems stone cold." he said snapping his fingers in my face.

Alice just facepalmed herself, "Unless you want to get punched don't." she said.

It was silent in the Hermes' cabin and I was still trying to decide, friends or foes...

"My name is Travis and this is my brother Connor." Traivs said smiling, a mechivous smile.

My eyebrow raised, "I know that." I said calmly.

"Why are you so calm? Didn't she get attacked by a huge wolf?" Connor asks.

"Yes, yes we did." I say.

"I really think she's not really alive in there." Connor says jokily.

Will rolls his eyes, "Give 'em time Connor. Also, dial down the pranking for them kay?"

"Uh Will that might be a problem..." Travis says trying the stifle a laugh.

Connor snapped his fingers and a bucket of red paint splatters on my friends and I. We're dripping wet and there is now a puddle of red paint on the floor. Everyone in the Hermes' cabin starts laughing... for now...

* * *

 **(Half and hour later, in the imfirmy)**

My friends and I cleaned off the red paint and I went to go the imfirmy with my friends. Connor and Travis both had black eyes, bloody noses (that stopped), a broken nose, and a broken rib or two. Will scowls as he searches for ambrosia and bandages and other doctor-y stuff. I sit down next to Nico who is in the Stolls room.

"Is he always this... doctor-y?" I asked.

He jumped slightly and pulled out his sword and point it across my neck, he notices that it's me and he sighed, "Geez, don't do that." he puts away his sword.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"And yes, he is usally this doctor-y. You whipped the Stolls pretty well. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Nico asked me.

I shrugged, "Don't know."

"Scarlet..." Alice said.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at her, from there on it was as ilent coversation.

 _"Maybe you should tell them about the scars."_ Her eyes said

 _"Why? It's just bear marks."_ I questioned

" _Maybe it's more than that, I think you should tell Will."_ Aspen said picking on our conversation as well as the rest of my friends.

I scowled, " _They're just bear claw marks from the forest we went to when we were 7, I'm fine and I do not need to tell Will._ "

" _Scarlet..._ " Bree started.

I say nothing but look at all of them, I sighed and scowled at the same time and slump in my chair and cross my arms and legs, "Fine I'll tell him, but I don't think that really nessacery." I said.

"What's nessacery?" Will asked, he had found his supplies and started patching up the Stoll's.

"Scarlet has scars on her face, it's from bears but I don't think it was becuase the bear only attacked her!" Bree and Alice said.

I facepalmed myself, "Whatever happened to _I_ will tell Will?" I groaned.

He finished patching up the Stoll's, "Well, come over here. I'll take a look." I frowned and sat on a bed, he lifted up my chin to get a better look, "Are you sure it was a bear?" Will asked.

"Yes." my friends said in unison.

Will lookes at me, "Let me guess, you don't think it was a bear?"

"Yeah, what bear had hardly any fur, is sand pale, and looks like a lion?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Hmm, well these scars don't seem like a lion. Where did you get them?" Will asked.

"Well I got them at different time. The one on my eye, I got from that so called bear, the one on my cheek, I got from some giant lizard thing, and the one on my lip snake." I said blankly.

He frowned, "Did all these animals just attack Scarlet?" he asked my friends.

There was a unisions of yes' and it didn't even pay attention to us, just Scarlet.

Will frowned, "Nico come with me, everyone else stay here." he and Nico went for the door, "Oh and Scaret, when the Stoll's wake up, try not to beat the up again."

"I'll try." I said simply.

He and Nico left the room.

* * *

 **(Will's P.O.V.)**

Nico and I walk to the Mess Hall, I called the Seven as well. We all sit at the, orginally Cabin 3 table but it's now the Hero Table.

"So why did you call us here?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay, Annabeth, this is going to sound like a werid question. But do you have any pictures of Luke with his scar?" I asked.

She looked at me blankly, "Uh... I think there's one in the attic..." she muttered.

"Okay thanks, Jason I'm going to need one of your selfies." I said.

"Er... okay?" Jason says.

"Will, what's this about?" Percy asks me.

I sighed and put down a picture. It was a group shot of Scarlet in her friends and Scarlet was in front.

"Yeah, what about a group shot?" Hazel asks.

"Look at the scars. Her lip scar is identical to Jason's and-" I get cut off my Annabeth.

"And her cheek scar is just like Lukes..." she whispers.

"The weird part is, the animals that gave her these scars, only paid attention to her and only her." I say.

Frank frowns, "Why would that be? What "animals" was she attacked by?"

"The one on her eye, bear but she said it looked like a lion, the cheek scar a lizard, and her lip snake." I say.

"Hmm, there are all monsters like that. Lion, Nemean Lion, lizard, well dragon, and snake, perhaps Python?" Percy suggested.

Suddenly there was the Stoll's running from the imfirmy and running towards us.

"What now?" I groaned.

"Your patient is playing with fire." Travis said.

The seven, Nico, and I ran to the imfirmy, and we saw Scarlet playing with a ball of fire, she looked bored of her mind, she saw us running in and gave us a question look.

"Um, everything okay?" she asks.

"No, where did you get the fire ball?" I asked.

She shrugged, she flicks her hand and it dissapears, "Same answer as always, don't know."

I calm down a bit and check on her hands, they didn't have any burn marks, "How... right you don't know."

"This is ... police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!" Alice says.

I jerked around, "What?" I ask.

"I like that, how about after that: The skies are black with lead-filled rain?" says Scarlet.

I give them a look demanding an explanation. Scarlet looks at me in realizes.

"Oh, we're making a song. Wanna here what we have so far?" She asks smiling.

I look at my friends, they just shrugged, "Er... okay?"

(Scarlet- **bold** , Alice- _Italics_ , Bree- **Bold + Underlined** , Aspen- _Italics + Underlined_ , Jake- **_Bold, Italics, Unerlined_** , All- Underlined) 

**You'll never take us alive**  
 _We swore that death will do us part_  
 **They'll call our crimes a work of art**  
 _You'll never take us alive_  
 _We'll live like spoiled royalty_ , lovers and partners  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime

 **This, the tale of reckless love,** **living a life of crime on the run,**  
 _I brush to a gun_ _**to paint these states green and red,**_  
 **Everybody freeze** , **nobody move** , **put the money in the bag or we will shoot,**  
 _ **Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,**_

Our paper faces flood the streets,  
 **And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause...**

 **You'll never take us alive**  
 _We swore that death will do us part_  
 **They'll call our crimes a work of art**  
 _You'll never take us alive_  
 _We'll live like spoiled royalty_ , lovers and partners  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime

Oh, just try and catch us!

 _ **Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,**_  
 _Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight._  
 **Where we gonna go?** _**He's got us pinned!**_  
 _Baby, I'm a little scared_  
 _ **Now, don't you quit**_  
 **He's sounded the alarm** , _I hear the sirens closing in._

Our paper faces flood the streets,  
 **And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause...**

 **You'll never take us alive**  
 _We swore that death will do us part_  
 **They'll call our crimes a work of art**  
 _You'll never take us alive_  
 _We'll live like spoiled royalty_ , lovers and partners  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime

 _ **This is ... police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!**_

 **The skies are black with lead-filled rain,**

"Oh how about after the lead-filled rain, A morbid painting on display, This is the night the young love died." Aspen suggested.

"I like that!" Alice said and wrote it down.

"Hmm, maybe after that Buried at each other's side, You never took us alive!" Bree said throwing her hadns in the air.

"We swore that death would do us part So now we haunt you in the dark." Scarlet sang.

"You never took us alive, We live as ghosts among these streets." Jake suggested

"Lovers and partners Partners in crime Partners in crime Partners in crime." Alice finished and wrote it all down.

"Yeah, I like that!" she said, her eyes glinted in amusment.

My friends could hardly spoke, except for Nico, "Okay, that was actually good." he said.

"Thanks." Scarlet said, she did a bloom motion and a ball of fire appeared, "Don't worry Will, I won't burn the camp." She closed her eyes.

* * *

 **(Scarlet's P.O.V)**

I close my eyes and try to come up with another song, "Little do you know, How I'm breaking while you fall asleep, Little do you know, I'm still haunted by the memories, Little do you know, I'm tryna pick myself up piece by piece." I sing softly.

I hear Alice write that down, "Little do you know, I need a little more time, Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside, I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind, I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight..." Aspen sings softly.

"Little do you know, I need a little more time." Bree says.

I opened my eyes and the fire is blue, "I'll wait, I'll wait, I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait, I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait, The love is here and here to stay, So lay your head on me."

"Little do you know, I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep, Little do you know, All my mistakes are slowly drowning me, Little do you know, I'm trying to make it better piece by piece." Bree sings.

"Little do you know, I, I love you 'til the sun dies." Aspen sings.

"Oh wait, just wait, I love you like I've never felt the pain, Just wait..." Alice sings.

I look at Nico who is trying not to cry. I smiled, "I love you like I've never been afraid, Just wait, Our love is here and here to stay, So lay your head on me."

"I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait), I love you like you've never felt the pain." Aspen sings.

"I'll wait (I'll wait), I promise you, I don't have to be afraid, I'll wait." Alice whispered.

"The love is here and here to stay, So lay your head on me." Bree says.

"Lay your head on me, So lay your head on me." Bree and Alice sing together.

"'Cause little do you know, I, I love you 'til the sun dies." I sing, ending the song.

Alice had it all written down, "Scarlet, you and Jake should sing this one together." she says happily.

"I'm fine with that, what do you think Aspen and Bree?" I ask them.

"Well, it's a duo and it's a girl and a boy, so... I think you should do it." Aspen says.

"I agree!" Bree chirps.

I laughed and look at Jake, "So you wanna do it?" I asked.

"It doesn't seem I have a choice." he says jokily.

I laughed again as well as the others. I glance at Nico and he's holding hands with Will, I smile, I flicked my hand and my fire dissapears. The horn blew, signalling that it was dinner time.

"Oh that's the dinner bell. Come one, we'll show you how it's done." Jason said.

We walked out of the imfirmiry and headed to the Mess Hall, my friends and I sat at the Hermes' table with Connor and Travis in front of us.

"Ask whatever you want to eat as well as drink." Connor said, he had asked for pizza.

"Um... pot stickers?" I randomly asked, and it appeared in on my plate.

Aspen asked for a hamburger, Alice asked for a chicken and rice bowl, Bree asked for something had a bunch of sugar, didn't know what, and Jake asked for some kind of sandwhich. Everyone was getting up and I followed them along with my friends.

"Then, we put a portion of our dinner into the hearth, gods like the smell." Travis explained.

I put several pot stickers into the fire, and give a prair, _whoever my dad is, please help me why I know so much of this place..._ I went back to Hermes' table and started eating with my friends at my side. I had asked for apple juice in my cup and it tasted great. After dinner was done, Chiron, the centuar had introduced my friends and I as well as mentioning Capture the Flag. He went over the rules and said the teams.

"Cabins six, seven, and thirteen with team captain Will, is the blue team, the Red Team, they have all the other cabins with team captain Clarissa." Chiron said.

"So we're outnumbered." I say after we get into our teams.

"Basically." Will said.

"Oh how nice." Alice said.

"Wait, isn't there only one person in cabin 13?" Aspen asked.

"Yeah, that's me. My name's Nico by the way." said the kid with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Great, now we are really outnumbered." I said.

Chiron got everyone's attention, "LET THE GAME BEGIN!" he yelled.

"Okay, Ember, Aspen, Jake, Bree, and Alice, the creek marks the border, you'll be on border patrol." Will said, he then started to shout other orders.

My friends and I walked to the creek, "Border patrol, wow, perfect place for bait." Alice said.

"Yeah, guess so." I said, I grabbed my necklace, it wrapped around my arm and turned into the silver bow.

"THE GAME HAS BEGUN!" we heard.

Aspen took off her pin and it turned into a spear. We heard footsteps, it was the other team. I loaded an arrow and we started to fight, we managed to fight them off. Another round was coming, but it was our team, we saw them through the trees. The other team knocked the flag out of Connor's hand, half of the red team ran back to the base to put their flag back, the other half came to us. I pulled the arrow back, and it grazed someone shoulder, the arrow came back to me. I looked at my friends, Jake had a scythe, Bree had a whip, and Alice had a dagger. Nico started running to our base with a team of red right behind him. I shot the arrow and it shot someone in the leg, the arrow came back and Nico crossed the border. Everyone met up at the border including Dionysus, the camp director, Chiron, the activites director, and some girl I didn't recognize. I put down the bow and it turned back into a necklace and Aspen's turned back into a pin, and Alice's dagger turned back into her chain necklace. Just then something above my friends and I head glowed. I looked at my, it was a lyre, Aspens was an owl, Jake had a wheat bundle, Bree had a staff with snakes, and Alice had a gear.

"It had been decided. Your godly parents have claimed you." Chiron said, "Scarlet, your godly parent is Apollo, Aspen, your godly parent is Athen, Jake, your godly parent is Dememter, Bree, your godly parent is Hermes, and Alice, your godly parent is Hephaestus."

My friends and share a glance and have a silent conversation.

 _Aspen: What does that mean? Does it mean really anything?_

 _Me: We should've been attacked by monster a lot more than just three, something is wrong._

 _Jake: Well that explains the weird vine..._

 _Bree: Maybe it explains why I'm quick on my feet and steal things easily._

 _Alice: Cool my dad is a blacksmith, Scarlet, cleaning me is gonna get a whole lot harder!_

 _Me: I know... but why three and why just me?_

 _Aspen: Uh, people are staring, we should probably end this conversation._

 _Alice: Who care's if their staring, we just got claimed and won Capture the Flag._

 _Bree: Well what do we now?_

 _Jake: Who knows, train so we don't die?_

 _Me: Well we'll train like Jake said, and we still have our band practice right?_

 _Alice: OF COURSE!_

 _Me: Okay, people are creeping me out staring, let's end this conversation._

"So... er... what exactly does that mean?" Aspen asked.

"Well, since your godly parent has claimed you, you all have cabins with your half-siblings, other children of the same god or goddess." Chiron explained.

"Uh, okay? Now what do we do?" Bree asks.

"You will train so you can defeat monsters and not end up in a bloody and grusome death." Chiron said like it was no big deal.

"Well that's nice." I muttered.

"Great, now that we had introductions and other stuff, go to bed, it's almost curfew, go, go." Dionysus said.

Everyone split up and I went with Will to the Apollo cabin, it was bright and in the middle was like a lounge area and it broke off to different rooms withs doors for privacy. He showed me to an empty room, right next to his.

"Here's where you'll be staying. Anything comes up, tell me, I'm the cabin counselor." Will said.

"OK." I say simply, I walk in and close my door. I look around, it was a simple light brownish colour. It had a closet, a nightstand, and a chest of three drawers. It was a bit darker than the walls, and it seemd very comformtable. The comfortor on the bed was a pale yellow and the sheets were white. I push the comforter off and get under the sheets and drift off to sleep.


	4. Practices, practices (Scarlet)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR ANY SONGS I MIGHT USE**

 **WARNING: VIOLENCE ADN CUSSING**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in the Apollo cabin. I got up at 7:45 a.m. and got changed into a plain pastel yellow shirt and black shorts. I pull on my black boots that almost go to my knee, I put on my knecklace and brush through my dark red hair and put my swiss army knife if my back pocket. I rush out of the door and head into the forest secretly. 5 minutes later Aspen, Bree, Alice, and Jake joined me for band practice. Aspen played the guitar, Bree played the violin, Alice played the electric guitar, Jake played the drums, and I played the piano. We set things up quickly as we talked about what song we should do first.

"What song should we practice?" Bree asked as she tuned her violin.

"I think we should practice Partners in Crime. Althought, it's two person singing duo and us 5 won't work. So... let's see... Scarlet, you're good with fast songs and Alice as well. You two will sing the song." Aspen said as she helped Jake set up his drums.

"That works for me!" Alice said.

"Fine by me." Jake says as he places his drums in place.

"Okay. There I got it!" Bree says as she plays a simple melody.

We do the beat and Alice and start to sing.

(Scarlet- **bold** , Alice- _Italics_ , Both- Underlined, Everyone else- _**Bold, Italics, Underlined**_ )

 **You'll never take us alive**  
 _We swore that death will do us part_  
 _They'll call our crimes a work of art_  
 **You'll never take us alive**  
 _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime

 **This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,**  
 **I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,**  
 **Everybody freeze** , _nobody move_ , _put the money in the bag_ **or we will shoot** ,  
 **Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,**

Our paper faces flood the streets,  
And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause...

 **You'll never take us alive**  
 _We swore that death will do us part_  
 _They'll call our crimes a work of art_  
 **You'll never take us alive**  
 _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime

Oh, just try and catch us!

 _Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,_  
 _Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight._  
 **Where we gonna go? He's got us pinned!**  
 _Baby, I'm a little scared_  
 **Now, don't you quit**  
He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in.

Our paper faces flood the streets,  
And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause...

 **You'll never take us alive**  
 _We swore that death will do us part_  
 _They'll call our crimes a work of art_  
 **You'll never take us alive**  
 _We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners_  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime

 _ **This is ... police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!**_

 **The skies are black with lead-filled rain,**  
 **A morbid painting on display,**  
 **This is the night the young love died,**  
 **Buried at each other's side,**  
 _You never took us alive_  
 _We swore that death would do us part_  
 _So now we haunt you in the dark,_  
 _You never took us alive,_  
 _We live as ghosts among these streets,_  
Lovers and partners  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime

* * *

 **(Percy's P.O.V.)**

I was in bed, oh so happily dreaming of Annabeth- I mean uh... nothing uhhh, ignore that! Anyway, I was sleeping then someone was shaking me.

I groaned, "Whatta whant?" I asked sleepily.

"Percy do you hear that?" a voice asked me.

I open my eyes, it was Jason, "Hear what?" I asked getting up.

"Just get up and meet the others in the hearth." Jason said, he left my cabin.

I groan and pulled on a gray shirt and some pants, I walk out of my cabin and meet the seven as well as Nico and Will at the hearth in the middle of the cabin circle.

"So, what do you need Jason?" I asked.

"Shh!" Leo says.

I close my mouth and hear a faint of sounds of drums, "Uh.. is it just me or do you guys hear drums?" I asked.

"He hears it too, I knew I wasn't the only one." Jason says.

"Jason we all hear it!" Piper exclaims.

"Just come on! I want to know who is playing drum at 8:00 in the freaking morning." Nico grumbles.

We follow the noise to the forest, _who would be out in the forest at 8 in the morning?_ I thought to myself, we heard faint voices so we got closer. We saw Scarlet and her friends, Scarlet and Alice were holding microphones and singing the song they sang to us in the imfirimy yesterday.

 **The skies are black with lead-filled rain,**  
 **A morbid painting on display,**  
 **This is the night the young love died,**  
 **Buried at each other's side,**  
 _You never took us alive_  
 _We swore that death would do us part_  
 _So now we haunt you in the dark,_  
 _You never took us alive,_  
 _We live as ghosts among these streets,_  
Lovers and partners  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime  
Partners in crime

They ended the song and caught their breath, "Okay, let's practice Little Do you Know now okay?" Scarlet said, "Jake, you remember your lines right?"

"Yeah." Jake said.

"Good." Scarlet said as she walked over to a piano, she started to play and sing.

(Scarlet- **bold** , Jake- _Italics_ , Both- Underlined, Everyone else- _**Bold, Italics, Underlined**_ )

 **Little do you know**  
 **How I'm breaking while you fall asleep**  
 **Little do you know**  
 **I'm still haunted by the memories**  
 **Little do you know**  
 **I'm tryna pick myself up piece by piece**

 **Little do you know**  
 **I need a little more time**

 **Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside**  
 **I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind**  
 **I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight**

 **Little do you know**  
 **I need a little more time**

 _I'll wait, I'll wait_  
 _I love you like you've never felt the pain_  
 _I'll wait_  
 _I promise you don't have to be afraid_  
 _I'll wait_  
 _The love is here and here to stay_  
 _So lay your head on me_

 _Little do you know_  
 _I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_  
 _Little do you know_  
 _I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

 _Little do you know_  
 _I, I love you 'til the sun dies_

Oh wait, just wait  
I love you like I've never felt the pain  
Just wait  
I love you like I've never been afraid  
Just wait  
Our love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me

I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I love you like you've never felt the pain  
I'll wait (I'll wait)  
I promise you/I don't have to be afraid  
I'll wait  
The love is here and here to stay  
So lay your head on me  
Lay your head on me  
So lay your head on me

 **'Cause little do you know**  
 **I, I love you 'til the sun dies**

I realized that I was holding Annabeth's hand, when I looked at her, she looked at the other couples. Everyone was holding hands, I really wanted to jump out and clapp for them.

"What song next?" Bree asked.

"Hmm. What bout My Demons, we haven't practiced that in a while?" Aspen suggested.

"Sure Aspen. You remember the lyrics?" Scarlet asked.

"It may be a while, and I might not be the greatest at fast songs, but I remember my lines at least." Aspen said.

"Good." Scarlet said, she put three fingers up and everone started to play.

(Scarlet- **bold** , Aspen- _Italics_ , Both- Underlined)

 _Mayday! Mayday!_  
 _The ship is slowly sinking_  
 **They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**  
 **They're all around me,**  
 **Circling like vultures**  
 **They wanna break me and wash away my colors**  
 _Wash away my colors_

 **Take me high and I'll sing**  
 **Oh you make everything** _okay, okay, okay_  
 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_  
 **We are one in the same**  
 **Oh you take all of the pain** _away, away, away_  
 _'Way, away, away_  
 **Save me if I become**  
My demons

 **I cannot stop this sickness taking over**  
 **It takes control and drags me into nowhere**  
 **I need your help, I can't fight this forever**  
 **I know you're watching,**  
 **I can feel you out there**

 **Take me high and I'll sing**  
 **Oh you make everything** _okay, okay, okay_  
 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_  
 **We are one in the same**  
 **Oh you take all of the pain** _away, away, away_  
 _'Way, away, away_  
 **Save me if I become**  
My demons

 _Take me over the walls below_  
 _Fly forever_  
 _Don't let me go_  
 _I need a savior to heal my pain_  
 **When I become my worst enemy**  
 _The enemy_

 **Take me high and I'll sing**  
 **Oh you make everything**  
 **We are one in the same**  
 **Oh you take all of the pain**

 **Take me high and I'll sing**  
 **Oh you make everything** _okay, okay, okay_  
 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_  
 **We are one in the same**  
 **Oh you take all of the pain** _away, away, away_  
 _'Way, away, away_  
 **Save me if I become**  
My demons

 **Take me high and I'll sing**  
 **Oh you make everything** _okay, okay, okay_  
 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_  
 **We are one in the same**  
 **Oh you take all of the pain** _away, away, away_  
 _'Way, away, away_  
 **Save me if I become**  
My demons

"COUNTING STARS, COUNTING STARS!" Bree said.

"Okay. We can do that." Scarlet said.

Bree came up next to Scarlet and they started their intraments, from what I got, Scarlet was the lead singer.

(Scarlet- **bold** , Bree- _Italics_ , Both- Underlined)

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 **But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard**  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
 **Yeah, we'll be counting stars**

 **I see this life like a swinging vine,**  
 **Swing my heart across the line**  
 **In my face is flashing signs,**  
 **Seek it out and ye shall find.**

Old **but I'm not that old**  
Young **but I'm not that bold**  
 **And I don't think the world is sold**  
 **I'm just doing what we're told**

feel something so right by doing the wrong thing  
An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing

 **I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?**  
 **Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive.**

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
Baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, **we'll be counting stars**  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars

Ye-e-yeah

I feel her love  
And I feel it burn down this river every time  
Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn

Old **but I'm not that old**  
Young **but I'm not that bold**  
 **And I don't think the world is sold**  
 **I'm just doing what we're told**

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_  
 **I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?**  
 **Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**

 **Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**  
 **Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
Baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
 **Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**  
 **Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
 **But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard**  
 **Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars**

 _Oh, take that money watch it burn,_  
 **Sing in the river the lessons I learned**  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 **Sing in the river the lessons I learned**  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 **Sing in the river the lessons I learned**  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 **Sing in the river the lessons I learned**

 **Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

 **Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**  
 **Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
Baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
 **Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**  
 **Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
 **But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard**  
 **Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars**

 _Oh, take that money watch it burn,_  
 **Sing in the river the lessons I learned**  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 **Sing in the river the lessons I learned**  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 **Sing in the river the lessons I learned**  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 **Sing in the river the lessons I learned**

"Hey what time is it?" Scarlet asked out of breath.

"Um.. 9:30." Jake said checking his watch.

"Okay. I have to go to sparring. We'll practice later okay?" Scarlet said.

"'Kay, have fun at sparring, and uh don't die." Alice said.

Scarlet laughed, "Note taken. See ya!" she did a salior two finger salute then ran off.

"Oh right, I'm sparring her, I have to go!" Nico said and ran off.

We followed him and left the forest, he grabbed his sword from his belt and met Scarlet at the arena.

* * *

 **(Scarlet's P.O.V.)**

I ran out fo the forest, took a quick drink and waited for Nico. He seemed pretty excited when he asked me to spar with him. I sat down at the arena, I grabbed my necklace for some reason and it wrapped around my arm, but instead of turning into a bow and arrow it turned into a sword. It was silver with a mix of midnight blue adn sky blue orb at the bottom of the hilt. It was a silver blade and about 29 inches. Nico came over with his friends.

"You usually bring company?" I asked, gesturing to his friends.

He turned around and made a motion to go away, "Aw.. can't we watch Neeks spar?" Jason whined.

He groaned, "No."

"Pwease..." Jason pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Please Nico!" Piper said, I heard a hint of charmspeak.

"Piper, don't try to charmspeak me, you know I'm ammune to it." Nico said.

"Aw come on Death Boy, it's not like we're asking much." Will pleaded.

"Don't call me that." Nico said.

"Oh come on, pleeaaasssseeee!" Percy pleaded.

Nico sighed and scowled, "Fine." he snapped. He turned around and face me, he looked at my sword.

"Where did you that?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Necklace."

"I thought your necklace turned into a bow." Nico said.

"Are you going to spar or just talk?" Jason asked.

I face Nico and held up my sword, we dodged, blocked, and swung at each other. After 10 minutes or so, I found his weakness, he put too much weight on the right side. We swung some more, he was trying to knock my sword out of my hand.

"So I heard you singing in the forest with your friends." he said trying to distract me.

"Oh really?" I asked, not getting distracted at all.

"Yeah, you're pretty good ya know." he said.

"Thanks." I said, ducking his over my head and I hit his leg with the flat side of my sword, I jerked up and knocked his sword of his hand, he fell down and my sword was at his neck in seconds.

He held up his hands up in defeat, I helped him up, "I know you don't want me to ask, but where did you learn to fight like that?" Nico asked.

I shrugged again, "Want to go again?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

We sparred for several hours, at least ten rounds and I won everytime. He finally said that he wanted to stop, he was out of breath, sat down and I sat next to him.

"Okay, Scarlet you're scary good, if you were bad guy we would prbably be dead already." Percy said.

I nodded slowly, I opened a bloom and a ball of fire appeared, I stretch it out like putty and re-did it.

"Nico, you want me to tell you're weakness in fighting?" I asked mostly focusing on the putty fireball.

"Sure." he said breathlessly.

"You put too much weight on your right side. That's why I aim for your left side, put a balance on each side, or at least try and protect your weakside better. You're protecting your right side so much since it's the arm where your holding the sword, you don't protect your left side." I say absentmindly.

"Seriously, it's becuase I put too much on my left side?" he asked astonished.

I flick my hand and the ball dissapears, I look at him and nod, "Pretty much." I say, I examine his sword, "Can I see your sword?" I asked.

"Unless you want to get your soul sucked out, I suggest you don't touch it." he warned.

I chuckle soflty, "I don't I'll get my soul sucked out." I hold out my hand.

He frowned, "Fine, it's your funeral." he said and hands me the sword.

I can sense the dark aura around it, I at the blade, it's jagged and dull, I cut open my left palm.

"Gods damn it, what the hell are you trying to do?" Will yelled.

I hand Nico his sword casually and examine my cut and frown, "Your sword's dull Nico, sharpen it now and then. It can only stay sharp for a limited amount of battles." I say.

He looks from my bleeding hand to me, "Uh... okay."

"Maybe if I knew all of them well, I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me, Maybe if I casted out a spell." I mutter.

"What?" Will asked, still horrified that I cut myself with Nico sword.

I shake my head, "Nothing." I took out my swiss army knife.

"Why do you have a swiss army knife? You know to kill monsters you can;t used normal mortal weapons." Percy pointed out.

"Oh I know, I'm using it to kill a monster, not now at least." I say using my teeth to pull out the 5 inch knife and cut longer.

"Scarlet what the are you doing?" Leo asked wincing at the blood dripping own my arm.

"Seeing if Nico's swords ya know works." I say cutting a bit deeper.

"Okaaay, that's enough!" Will says jerking the knife out of my hand.

"Stop." he says.

"Good thing I finished, Nico, your sword needs repairing." I say simply.

"How do you know?" he said.

I rolled my eyes, "You got that sword from your dad right?" I ask.

"Umm, yeah?" Nico says warily.

"Right Hades' sword. Anything it really cuts is suppose to die right?" I say still examing my cut.

"Uh yeah?" Nico said.

I look at him, "That's how. If it was working properly, I'd be dead by know." I say causlly.

"You mean you risked your life to see if Nico's sword needs repairing or not?" Will snapped.

"Yeah pretty much." I calmly say.

Will starts ranting about some doctor-y. We hear the lunch bell, and I put my sword, which has turned back into the necklace, on my neck.

"Yes, yes, yes, Will." I say, "Can I have my knife back?"

He frowns, "If you don't cut yourself to see if someone's sword works." he said.

I hold my hands up, "Okay I won't." I say, his eyes widened and grabs my hand.

"What the... how is it fullt heal, there isn't a scar, how?" He asks me.

I jerk my hand back and shrug, "Who knows." I say grabbing my knife and putting it back in my pocket.

I walk towards the Mess and meet my friends there.

"Hey! How was sparring?" Aspen asked.

"Oh it was fine!" I say.

"No it was not fine. Your friends an idiot." Will says behind me, I turn around and he is looking at me and his arms are crossed.

"What do you mean?" Alice snaps, despite she's a good inch shorter than me, she's pretty feirce.

Will jumps slightly at the harshness of her voice, "I mean, your friend cut herself with Nico's sword to see if it needed to be fix or not." Will scowled.

"What do you mean?" Aspen asked.

"Everything my sword touches except me, is supposed to die. Scarlet cut herself to make sure it worked, she said it didn't." Nico explained.

Despite my friends and I not being heros or even being on a quest, Will told me to sit with him becuase he wanted to keep an eye on my hand, whereever I go, usually my friends follow.

"I'm fine Will!" I say as I eat a meatball from my spagetti, "Calm down, it not's like I almost died." I said rolling my eyes.

"But you did!" Will says.

I catch Jake's eye, Tell him. He seemed to say. I shake my head, but stay silent.

"Scarlet..." Jake says.

"No Jake." I say.

"But-" I cut him off.

"No. Not yet okay?" I shot him a glare.

"Fine. I'm keeping you on your word." he says focusing back on his sandwhich.

I scowled and focused on my grilled cheese, which I was poking at with my fork, I wasn't really hungry. I decided to just start doing random designs on the bread. It was just a simple circle at first, then I started making more lines, it looked like a labrinth. I started to stabbing a bunch in the middle of the sandwhich.

"I think it's dead Scarlet." Percy joked.

I glared at him and Annabeth elbowed him. I looked at the sandwhich then his camp necklace. One of the charms looked like the maze I just randomly drew. I jerked up and tore the necklace off his neck then started running to the forest.

* * *

 **(Percy's P.O.V.)**

Scarlet was stabing at her sandwhich, she looked pretty pisst so I tried to cheer her up.

"I think it's dead Scarlet." I said jokily.

She glared at me and Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ow." I muttered.

Suddenly Scarlet got up and tore my camp necklace off my neck and started running in the forest. We were all stunned for a minute then we started running after her. It was pretty easy to trace as we just follow the blur of red, she was running to Zues' fist, I didn't know why.

"Scarlet what the Hades' is going on?" Will demanded.

She looked confused, her head cocked to the right slighty. My necklace was on the ground, I picked up, all but one of the bead was there. The bead of the labrinth, she was holding something clutching it to her chest like she was protecting it.

"Wait guys, she might ahve a connection the labrinth." I said.

"The labrinth, you mean the labrinth labrinth." Annabeth asked me.

"Yes." I said, I extenended my hand out her. She dropped what she was holding, but it wasn't the bead, it was a simple skull ring, just like Nico's.

Nico's eyes widened, he had his on, this one was a duplication, "Where did you get this?" Nico asked.

Scarlet was backing away, well tried to, her back was pressed to the rock, "Too young... too young..." she muttered.

"Scarlet..." Nico extended his hand.

Scarlet popped something her mouth and swallowed, then ran, we ran after her, she was beach, the water was right behind her.

"Failed abominations filled with life, (You lost control), Witness your creations now you die, (Welcome home)." she whispered in a voice that was more childish.

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked.

"Could she be talking about Fetus?" Hazel asked.

"Maybe..." Leo said.

"Projected nightmare is in your midst, You're drowning in black ink, Flip the switch, And watch your cold reality, Twist, Our affliction wears you down, Then we'll see who's laughing now! Demonic grin stalks in black and white,Against our cruel masters we will rise, With each piece the torment, More alive! Had your chance now it's our turn, To control and watch you burn!" she said in a childish voice, "Until our world's are the same, Your truth bends."

"Who are you? You are not Scarlet!" Frank said.

Scarlet laughed, a very high pitch annoying laugh, "Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico Di Angelo, William Solace." she squeaked, "The Seven plus one. The one who defeated her! Not a very formidable pairings though... All love. Love, love, love." she scolded at the word, "Well, I wonder... electrity and water..." she said looking at Jason and I. She laughed again, she bloom in her hand adn a fire ball appeared, "Boom." she said simply, then flicked her hand it went away.

"Who are you?" Piper asked with a hint of charmspeak.

"That doesn't matter. Now where was I... of course... where is the other?" she asked looking around, she then scowled, "Let me guess he died?" she shook her head, "Too many, too many." she clutched her head as if she had a headache.

"Too many what?" Will asked.

Scarlet, or whoever was in her body whimpered, "Too many, too much." she whimpered.

"What? I swear to Zues, what are you talking about?" I asked, I was starting to lose my pateince.

* * *

 **(Will's P.O.V.)**

"Bro, calm down." Jason tried to calm my friend Percy.

I knew this girl Scarlet for about 8 hours, she suddenly steals Percy's camp necklace, has a duplicate of Nico's ring, and is now taken over by something.

"A, A, H. Octagons... knives, snow, but snow is wet, it wasn't wet..." Scarlet murmerd.

"What are you talking about." Frank asked.

"It wasn't wet! So it wasn't snow... it was soft... ugh. He got himself killed didn't he?" Scarlet snapped.

She looked at us, her eyes were red now, she cocked her head to the right, "Batteries... yes..." she said staring at Leo.

"Uh... I'm no battery chica." Leo said.

She smiled brightly, "I know, I just need a battery."

"Uh.." he reached into his magic toolbelt and grabbed a double A battery and handed it to her.

She beamed like it was some kind of gold or something, "This'll do! Yay! I better give this to him... unless he already fixed it... curse the toaster." she said.

"Uh... what?" Jason's asked.

She giggled like a little girl, this was getting really disturbing, "I threw a toaster in the bathtub! It went boom." she said happily.

Nico took a step towards her and she took a step back into the water, "A promise... aside... no... not strong." she muttered.

"Scarlet..." he whispered.

I bit my lip, we didn't know who was inside her, and I didn't like my boyfriend walking up to her. She took something out of her pocket and swallowed it, just like whatever she swallowed near Zues' fist. She looked at Nico, then to me, then Nico, then me, she was looking back and forth. She grinned, she then looked a Jason, then the rest of the Seven, then back at Nico and I. Perhaps she new our secret, no she couldn't... She started laughing hysterically.

She put on in earbuds and did something behind her back, "Sorry everyone. She's now knows, but I'll be taking her memories, see ya!" she yelled, then ran into the water drowing herself.

* * *

 **(Percy's P.O.V.)**

She put on in earbuds and did something behind her back, "Sorry everyone. She's now knows, but I'll be taking her memories, see ya!" she yelled, then ran into the water drowing herself.

I ran in the water after her, with everyone follow me, I put an air bubble around everyone. She was swimming past the humane limit, her body went slack and we saw a yellow glow shoot out of the water, she was drowing. I tried to swim near her, but she was falling faster and faster.

"Put an air bubble around me, I'm going after her." he said.

"If you're going, I'm going." Will said.

"But, we can't get close to her!" I say.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO ARUGE!" Hazel shouts.

Nico and Will escaped the current bubble and I put another one around them.

* * *

 **(Nico's P.O.V.)**

I swim after her with Will at my side, I was not going to let her die. I grab her hand and pull her into the bubble. I pressed my fingeres on her neck, I don't feel a thing.

"Will! I don't feel a pulse!" I cry out.

He didn't respond, he just grabbed me and started to swim up, I helped him up to the surface. We come out and rush Scarlet to the imfirmy. I layed her on a bed.

Will puts two fingers on her neck, "Umm, I don't feel a pulse..." he said worriedly. He put his fingers on her wrist and shook his head.

"Oh no, uh-huh. She's is not going to die!" I say pacing.

"Nico..." Hazel says.

"She came yesterday, fought off a giant wolf, somehow knows about this," I shout gesturing to the camp, "And we're just going to let her die?!"

"Nico, she's gone." Jason says soflty.

"I beg to disagree." says a voice behind us.

I turn around and see Scarlet, very much awake and alive, arms crossed and has a scowl planted across her face.

"Wha... how..?" Percy starts.

Will checks her pulse and she flinches slightly, "You don't have a pulse though..." Will says.

She scowled again, "I know that." she says.

"Oh gods, is this another spirit?" Leo asked.

"No, thank you very much. Now, someone explain to me that I'm soaking wet and why I'm in the imfirmy?" she snaps.

We all take turns explaing the story, about the necklace, the ring, the tablet pill thing, the battery, and the waters. She was frowning when we finished.

"Right... anyway, I think this belongs to you Percy." she hands him back his labrinth charm, "Also, can I have that ring back?"

"Where did you get that ring anyway?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. Found it somewhere." she said holding her hand out.

Percy drops in her hand, "Where?" he asks.

She dodges that question, she puts the ring in a bag in which she pulled out of her pocket. It contained a bunch of other jewlery, one that caught my eye was a pin, it looked like a Hunter's pin. She drops the ring in the bag and pulls out a red pandora noir choker and put it around her neck. She zips the bag closed and put it back in her pocket. A moment later her friends come crashing in.

"Ogh my gods Scarlet are yo-" Bree says then see's Scarlet and her worry drops.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Will assures.

"Who? Scarlet or the girl inside her? I thought we killed you." Alice sneers.

"What?" I asked, "That isn't Scarlet."

Scarlet scoffs at me, "You thought I was? Then you're an idiot!" she said.

"Get out of her." Jake snapped.

"Very well, but now this, she's going to go, either you like it or not, you're going to lose her." Scarlet/crazy person said.

A red streak exited out of Scarlet, and she fell down. Will checked her pulse and said it was there. Will explained every thing to her friends.

"I knew it! She should've turned to dust not flames. I told you Jake!" Aspen shouted.

"Well it's not my fault, yell as Alice, she got us in the fucking mess!" Jake yells.

"Oh? So it's my fault? Well I didn't have to go there if you didn't steal Alia's phone!" Alice yelled at Bree.

"Alia raped Scarlet? Remember that?" Bree snapped.

"Oh yeah, don't need to remind us of that Bree. Oh I don't it, was me who found her broken on the pavement on the back of the school." Aspen snapped.

"Well, gee gloaty aren't we Aspen?" Jake said, "If I recall, I contacted you girls becuase I was suppose to meet Scarlet, but she didn't show up for 5 fucking hours!" Jake yelled.

"You wouldn't have meet up with her if you didn't keep so many secrets from the rest of us!" Alice shouted.

"And I don't remember you actually asking me if anything as okay? Hmm?" Jake snapped.

"Well, you were happy-go-lucky. Cheery nature lover, you seemed normal. And I am _so sorry_ that we can't just read emotions like Scarlet can, in case you haven't noticed, we're human!" Aspen shouted.

"oh, you're saying that Scarlet isn't?" Alice had gone protective.

"Alice, shut up. You always go all protective of her, we're here for her too! You ever realized that!" Bree snapped.

"Well I'm sorry I want to protect the only girl who helped when I first started that damnation they call school!" Alice said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"You weren't even trying you bitch! You just dodged everyone that actually tried to help you?" Jake yelled.

I was dumbstruck, was this the same group who had risked everything to save each other, even at the cost of their own lives? They were fighting, screaming, yelling, and crying. Whatever went wrong with this group.

* * *

 **(Hazel's P.O.V.)**

I watched jaw dropped as Bree, Alice, Aspen and Jake contineud to yell at each other. I couldn't handle it.

"Hey!" I shouted. They stopped and looked at me, "What happened to loyalty? To love? You risked your lives to save each other!"

"Wrong! Scarlet risked her life to save us all. I would've helped but she told me no and Alice would've just broken down in tears, Jake would be hiding, and Bree would be who knows where because she cares about pranks a whoe,lot mroe that her friends life!" Aspen yelled.

They continued to argue and I sighed, I felt Frank's arm wrap protectivly around my wasit. We watched as thye tore each other apart mentally. Suddenly everything just stopped, one noise powered everything else, a piano.

Can't wait to meet you  
So join the animatronic family  
We open real soon  
Try your best to hold on to sanity

Come get to know me  
And you won't want to leave after tonight  
Down here, we're lonely  
And we would love ya to join us for a bite

You've been through 20 long, frightful nights  
You've seen their faces, felt all their bites  
You know our show is so far from over  
And Freddy told us you're an organ donor

All eyes are on you  
We can walk you through our dark fantasy  
Learn what we've gone through  
We can teach you to laugh at tragedy

You thought the nightmares  
Ended back at Freddy's  
We're all still right here  
So let's get friendly!

We're feeling festive  
Join the party, we'll try hard not to bite  
Anger is restless  
Don't hold it against us, we're alright

The fun is starting  
A celebration that lasts eternally  
I'm always watching  
Because somebody purple murdered me

We'll be found down deep underground  
What have I done to deserve this damnation?  
Who knows if you're the one to blame  
'Cause we don't even know your name  
But you're here now  
And we've got temptations

We're only playing  
Just wanted to make a few new friends  
You plan on staying  
When you're with us, the party never ends

You might look at me and think you're going crazy  
I lost it long ago  
You're not alone, baby!

Can't wait to meet you  
So join the animatronic family  
We open real soon  
Try your best to hold on to sanity

Come get to know me  
And you won't want to leave after tonight  
Down here, we're lonely  
And we would love you to join us for a bite

(And we would love you to join us for a bite)...

I've never heard a song with so much force in their notes, so much hurt, and so much sadness. Scarlet started a new song.

Bring you down here in the dead of night  
Keep you working  
Try to survive  
We are secretly watching you too  
Trying our best to get at you

RUN

You can Run  
But You can't hide  
We'll always seek  
We'll always find  
You can Run  
But You can't hide  
We'll always seek  
We'll always find  
You can run  
You can try  
You can run  
But you can't hide  
You can run  
You can try  
You can run  
But you can't hide

They're laughing while finding  
I'm hiding, I'm trying  
I feel like she's lying  
I feel like I'm dying  
She's guiding me quietly  
Instructing me blindly  
Afraid of what might be  
I feel like I'm dying

I hear a sound  
(it's prolly just a mouse)  
I see them in the dark  
(I only saw a spark)  
I know there's someone there  
(Not as far as I'm aware)  
Why don't you believe me?  
Maybe you're right  
(It's just another night)  
But I heard a creak  
(Just go back to sleep)  
I'm always quick to rage  
(so go back to your stage)  
(wait… Now I hear it…)

RUN

What's that sound  
I know someone's there  
Hiding in the shadows  
Thinking I was unaware  
Who's that I see  
The birthday boy to be  
Let's invite him over  
Hurry up before he's bolder  
Oh Bon-Bon  
Let's make this fun  
You can't deter me this time  
No I'm done  
I won't go back to my stage  
It's my new trend  
Well let's say hi to the new friend

I knew I was right to think I would find you over here  
Well isn't it intriguing that  
You seem to be just a little bit weary  
Of Bon-Bon and me  
Well there's no need  
We know you want to deactivate us  
But we just can't let that happen  
Every night always it never changes  
But we can make accidents happen

We can make accidents happen  
We can make accidents happen  
We can make accidents happen

It was queit, heavy breathing was just the only sound.

"You remeber her? Hmm? Your histories were the same. Now you're ripping each other's throats because of that? It's horrifing sometimes, that how I can read emotions, becuase I've delt with all of you, I keep the peace in our family. Yes it can be choatic and bloody and... hurtful, but you have to pick yourself up from the ground." Scarlet said, "That's how I got the song Little do you Know, it was based on our family. I know what you've gone through, all of your mistakes are drowning you, don't drown each other, help each other to the surface." she said softly.

She got up and walked over to them, and it turned into a group, "I love you like you never felt the pain." she whispered.

I was crying, of joy or sadness, I wasn't sure. So were the others, Annabeth was trying not to cry, Leo was shaky, Piper was full on crying, dabbing her eyes with a tissue, and Nico was crying. Oh my gods Nico was crying, but he was smiling as well! I smiled, I loved Nico, and I've never seeing him as happy as this.

"Wow... I can't beileve... wow... we really went against each other..." Bree said breathlessly.

Scarlet backed away as the group of four hugged each other, "Little do you know, I'm trying to make it better piece by piece, Little do you know, I, I love you till the sun dies, Away, just wait, I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait, I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait, Our love we see right here stays so lay your head on me." Scarlet whispered.

The broke up and smiled at Scarlet, "You really did save us didn't you?" Aspen said.

Scarlet gave them a motherly smile and nodded slightly. She looked at the ground her smile turn into a frown, Alice saw this.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I think... I think something is wrong... something very wrong..." Scarlet muttered, clutching her head.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"I.. I don't know Will... I don't know..."

* * *

 **(Scarlet's P.O.V.)**

I clutched my head, so many voices were yelling at me. I hand drifeted to the choker I had one, I tore it off. I inspected it, a pandora noir choker, the gem was red. I frowned again, I make a fire ball, and burn the gem. When I look the gem is now black. I pry the jewel out and look at it, there's an insignia at the bottom of it.

"Hey Will can I borrow one of those eye flashlights things." I ask holding my hand out.

"Sure? Here." Will hands me a flashlight.

"Thanks." I muttered and look at the insigna, it was a 5 point star with a circle around it, "Well that clears everything up."

"Clears what up?" Jake asks.

"Hold on Jay." I said, I go through math in my head, "How, there is a 20% that she could find us..."

"Who?" Aspens asks.

"Alia." I say taking the bag out of my pocket.

"But... shes mortal... how...?" Bree asked.

I pour all of the contents out of the bag, "Who knows, but I'm pretty sure she's somewhere near us. Look at the bottom." I throw the gem to Bree.

"That's her insignia..." Alice whisperes.

"What are you talking about? Can someone fill us in one this?" Jason asks.

"Sure, after I find it." I say looking through the jewlery, "Aha! Foud them." I grabbed four jewels, one red, one blue, one white, and two green. I handed the green on to Jake, the blue to Alice, the white to Bree, and the other green to Aspen.

"Oh no... I thought..." Jake started.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but it's running thin." I say, I look at each of them, "Ready?" they nodded and we flip the jewels. Jake, Bree, Alice, and Aspen are safe. Mine turns into a key, it's gold and has a red topaz at the top.

"Oh no, no, no, no. You're not going in there, not by yourself." Jake says.

"I think I have to go in there by myself." I say.

"No! You're not going there!" My friends say.

I hold my hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay, I won't." I say, little do they know that I will, at the dead of night...


End file.
